


Clean

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Supernatural Bites [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Grace Sharing, M/M, Pain, Sigils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is going to burn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Do you want me to stop?" on Livejournal's [Comment-Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com) community.

 

* * *

 

“This is going to burn.”  
  
The words echo in his head. And they’re an _understatement_.  
  
This… _this_ is not a burn. This is dry ice melting into his skin, sliding through his veins, freezing nerve clusters and making him unable to move even as he seizes, spine pulled taught and fingers curling into the comforter so hard his nails leave tears. This is acid searing up his spine. This is fire wrapping the crown of his head, making his eyes burn and blur. And he’ll be surprised if he doesn’t walk away blind. If he walks away.  
  
The fingers on his back move slowly south, drawing more sigils and he thinks the claws of a hellhound might be a welcome reprieve from this and _ohfuckingGod_ he could _begforittobeover_.  
  
“Do you want me to stop?” Gabriel’s voice is low, serious, tired. This is how old men would sound if old men lived for millennia upon millennia. This is how angels sound when they’re burning their grace through the body of demon-blood addict.  
  
“No,” Sam says, voice warped and weak. “No. Has to be done.”  
  
He will walk through the fire. And come out clean.

 

 

 


End file.
